familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Izyaslav I Yaroslavich of Kiev (1024-1078)
}} Izyaslav Yaroslavich (1024 – 3 October 1078, baptized as Demetrius) Prince of Turov and Pinsk, Grand Prince of Kiev (from 1054). Izyaslav's children Yaropolk and Svyatopolk would rule the Principality of Turov and Pinsk. Their authority was mainly challenged by the Rostilavichi of Rostislav Vsevolodovich. Biography Izyaslav was the oldest son of Yaroslav the Wise by his second wife Ingigerd Olafsdottir. Izyaslav succeeded his father, after Yaroslav's oldest child, Vladimir (the only child by Yaroslav's first wife), had predeceased his father. Izyaslav was one of the authors of "Pravda Yaroslavichiv" – a part of the first legal code of Rus, called Russkaya Pravda. He is also credited with the foundation of the Kiev Pechersk Monastery. Prince Izyaslav I of Kiev ceded the whole mountain to Antonite monks who founded a monastery built by architects from Constantinople. According to the Primary Chronicle, in the early 11th century, Antony, a Greek Orthodox monk from Esphigmenon monastery on Mount Athos, originally from Lyubech in the Principality of Chernigov, returned to Rus' and settled in Kiev as a missionary of the monastic tradition to Kievan Rus'. He chose a cave at the Berestov Mount that overlooked the Dnieper River and a community of disciples soon grew. In 1043 his father Grand Prince of Kiev Yaroslav made an agreement with King Casimir I of Poland that recognized the Cherven Cities as part of Kiev. The agreement was sealed with a double marriage—Casimir to Maria Dobronega, Yaroslav's sister; and Izyaslav to Gertrude, Casimir's sister.Simon Franklin, Jonathan Shepard, The Emergence of Rus 750–1200, (Routledge, 2013), 253. From this marriage were born three sons: Yaropolk Izyaslavich, |Mstislav Izyaslavich and Svyatopolk II Izyaslavich. Upon the death of Yaroslav the Wise, his realm was divided between three of his older sons (Vladimir died before that), Izyaslav, Svyatoslav, and Vsevolod, creating the Yaroslavichi triumvirate that ruled the country for the next 20 years. As a result of the popular uprising in 1068, Izyaslav was deposed and fled to Poland. In 1069 he retook Kiev with the help of the Polish army; however, he was ousted again by his brothers in 1073. Izyaslav turned to the Holy Roman Emperor Heinrich IV, King of Poland Bolesław II the Bold, and Pope Gregory VII, for help on several occasions. Izyaslav became the first King of Rus' in 1075 when the Pope sent him a crown. He succeeded in retaking Kiev once again in 1076, but soon died in an internecine war against Princes Oleg Svyatoslavich and Boris Vyacheslavich. Children Izyaslav had the following children with Gertrude: * Yaropolk * Mstislav, Prince of Novgorod (1054–1067) which he lost to Vseslav of Polotsk. He had a son Rostislav Mstislavich who died in 1093. * Eupraxia, may have been married to Mieszko Bolesławowic, son of Bolesław II the Bold in 1088. * Svyatopolk Ancestry See also * List of Ukrainian rulers *List of Russian rulers References Sources * Martin, Janet. Medieval Russia, 980–1584 (Cambridge Medieval Textbooks) External links * Holy Dormition Kiev-Pechersk Lavra – Official site * Genealogy of Yaroslav descendants * Izyaslav Yaroslavich at hrono.info 1042 1054 1075 Category:Rurik dynasty Category:1024 births Category:1078 deaths Category:Orthodox monarchs Category:Rurikids Category:11th-century princes in Kievan Rus' Category:Burials at the Church of the Tithes